The limited angle torque motor of the present invention is particularly suited for use in certain types of high pressure fluid proportional servo control systems including, but not limited to, aircraft controls to drive a proportional control valve of relatively short stroke. The fluid pressure is normally on the order of 1,000 psi or more.
In such a motor, it would be desirable to provide for increased output torque efficiency, improved producibility, and increased reliability. Also, it would be advantageous to provide for magnetic centering of the rotor shaft as well as magnetic stops to control the maximum rotational stroke of the rotor shaft. Another desirable feature would be to provide for electrical redundancy without altering the maximum rotational stroke of the motor.